lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of Metropolitan Community Church congregations
Africa Nigeria * MCC Okigwe South Africa * Good Hope MCC * Word of Life MCC * Hope and Unity MCC * Glorious Light MCC Asia Philippines * MCC Philippines (Makati City) * MCC in Quezon City www.MCCQuezonCity.com Australasia Aotearoa New Zealand * MCC in Auckland www.mccinauckland.vpweb.co.nz * All Saints MCC Australia New South Wales * NewCoast MCC * Crave MCC Sydney * MCC Good Shepherd * MCC Sydney Queensland Brisbane * MCC Brisbane Victoria Melbourne * MCC Melbourne Central and South America Nicaragua * Peace and Joy MCC Argentina * MCC in Argentina Brazil * Belo Horizonte MCC * São Paulo MCC Missions * Vitória * Fortaleza * Umuarama Affiliating groups * Divinópolis Chile * New Spirit MCC Uruguay * Christian Deaconry in Diversity MCC Venezuela * Brilliance of our Faith MCC North America Canada Nova Scotia * Safe Harbour MCC Ontario * MCC London * MCC of Toronto * MCC of Windsor Mexico Jalisco * ICM Guadalajara (affiliating group) * Meets every Sunday of every month * TIME: 6:00 - 9:00 pm * Reuniones cada Domingo de cada mes * HORA: 6 - 9:00 pm * Servicio de Communion * Estudio Biblico y Discusion de temas sobre nuestra ambiente * Actividades: Discusion; musica; excursiones; proyectos de la comunidad; desarollo cristiano; evaluacion personal y espiritual; testimonios de nuestra vida gay; aprender de otras comunidades de ICM en latinoamerica Unense a: * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ICMGuadalajara/?tab=s * http://www.facebook.com/ICM Guadalajara * Direccion y numeros telefonicos estaran disponibles Morelos * ICM Renovacion Nuevo León * Lighthouse MCC * Piedras Negras (affiliating group) United States Alabama * Bethel Metropolitan Community Church (Birmingham) * Cornerstone Metropolitan Community Church (Mobile) * New Hope Metropolitan Community Church (Montgomery) Alaska * Metropolitan Community Church of Anchorage Arizona * Gentle Shepherd Metropolitan Community Church (Phoenix) * Water of Life Metropolitan Community Church (Tucson) Arkansas * MCC of the Living Spring (Eureka Springs) * Spirit Song Metropolitan Community Church (Little Rock) California * MCC of the Harvest (Bakersfield) * New Spirit Community Church (Berkeley) * BALM Ministries (Costa Mesa) * Resurrection Beach MCC (Costa Mesa) * MCC of the Redwood Empire (Guerneville) * Sunrise MCC (Lancaster) * MCC Los Angeles (Los Angeles/West Hollywood) * MCC in the Valley (North Hollywood) * MCC of the Coachella Valley (Palm Springs/Cathedral City) * Rev. Elder Freda Smith – MCC Evangelist (Sacramento) * Heartland MCC (San Bernardino) * Metropolitan Community Church of San Diego (San Diego) * Metropolitan Community Church of San Francisco (San Francisco) * Metropolitan Community Church of San Jose (San Jose) * Peninsula MCC (San Mateo) * Christ Chapel MCC (Santa Ana) * MCC of Santa Rosa (Santa Rosa) * Valley Ministries MCC (Stockton) * Good Samaritan MCC (Whittier) Colorado * Pike's Peak Metropolitan Community Church (Colorado Springs) * MCC of the Rockies (Denver) * MCC Family in Christ (Fort Collins) * MCC of Pueblo (Pueblo) Connecticut * MCC Hartford * MCC New Haven Delaware * MCC Rehoboth/ICM Rehoboth (Rehoboth Beach) District of Columbia * MCC Washington (Teaching Church) Florida * Church of Our Savior MCC (Boynton Beach) * Sunshine Cathedral MCC (Fort Lauderdale) * St. John the Apostle, MCC (Fort Myers) * Trinity MCC (Gainesville) * OdysseyChurch (Jacksonville) * MCC Key West (Key West) * Circle of Light MCC (Miami Beach) * Celebration MCC (Naples) * Spirit of Life MCC (New Port Richey) * MCC Ocala (Ocala) * Joy MCC (Orlando) * Holy Cross MCC (Pensacola) * Church of the Trinity MCC, A Teaching Church (Sarasota) * FirstCoast MCC of St Augustine (St. Augustine) * King of Peace MCC (St. Petersburg) * Gentle Shepherd MCC (Tallahassee) * Metropolitan Community Church of Tampa (Tampa) * SunCoast Cathedral MCC (Venice Beach) * MCC of the Palm Beaches (West Palm Beach) Georgia * Our Hope MCC (Athens) * First Metropolitan Community Church of Atlanta * MCC of Our Redeemer (Augusta) * Truth Center MCC (College Park) * The Journey MCC (Conyers; Church extension of First MCC of Atlanta) * Christ Covenant MCC (Decatur) Hawaii * Open Arms MCC (Hilo/Puna) * 'Ohana MCC (defunct, Honolulu) * Aloha MCC Maui (defunct) Idaho * Treasure Valley MCC at Boise Illinois * Holy Covenant MCC (Brookfield) * achurch4me MCC (Chicago) * MCC of the Fox Valley (Elgin) * Heartland MCC (Springfield) Indiana * MCC Illiana (Highland) * Jesus MCC (Indianapolis) Iowa * MCC of the Quad Cities (Davenport) * Church of the Holy Spirit MCC (Des Moines) Kansas * Metropolitan Community Church of Topeka * First Metropolitan Community Church of Kansas (Wichita) Kentucky * MCC Elizabethtown * MCC Louisville * MCC of Paducah Louisiana * MCC of Baton Rouge * The Big Easy MCC (Metropolitan Community Church of Greater New Orleans) Maine * Northern Lights MCC (Augusta) Maryland * MCC of the Chesapeake (Annapolis & Southern Maryland) * MCC Baltimore * Open Door MCC (Boyds) * Holy Redeemer MCC (College Park) * Chi Rho Press (Gaithersburg) * New Light Metropolitan Community Church (Hagerstown) * New Covenant Metropolitan Community Church (Laurel) Massachusetts * Metropolitan Community Church of Boston Michigan * Tree of Life MCC (Ann Arbor) * MCC Detroit * MCC of Flint(Flint) * Reconciliation MCC (Grand Rapids) * Divine Peace MCC (Pontiac) * Gospel of Jesus Christ MCC ← (e-mail) (Tri-Cities Area) Minnesota * All God’s Children MCC (Minneapolis) * Healing Spirit MCC (Rochester) Missouri * Spirit of Christ Metropolitan Community Church ← (e-mail) (Joplin) * Spirit of Hope Metropolitan Community Church (Kansas City) * Metropolitan Community Church of Greater St. Louis Montana * Metropolitan Community Church of Montana (Great Falls) Nebraska * Metropolitan Community Church of Omaha Nevada * MCC Las Vegas New Jersey * MCC Christ the Liberator (North Brunswick) New Mexico * Metropolitan Community Church of Albuquerque * Victory Garden MCC of Clovis New York * Binghamton Congregation of MCC * Metropolitan Community Church of New York City * Open Armes MCC (Rochester) North Carolina * MCC Charlotte * Imani Metropolitan Community Church (Durham) * St. John's Metropolitan Community Church (Raleigh) * St. Jude's Metropolitan Community Church (Wilmington) * Metropolitan Community Church (Winston-Salem) Ohio * New Spirit MCC (Cincinnati) * New Creation MCC (Columbus) * Eternal Joy MCC (Dayton) * Church of the Wildwood (Granville) Oklahoma * Metropolitan Community Church United (Tulsa) Oregon * Metropolitan Community Church of Portland Pennsylvania * Metropolitan Community Church of Lehigh Valley (Allentown) * Imago Dei Metropolitan Community Church (Gradyville) * MCC of the Spirit (Harrisburg) * Vision Of Hope (Mountville) * Metropolitan Community Church of Philadelphia * Metropolitan Community Church of Pittsburgh South Carolina * Metropolitan Community Church of Charleston Tennessee * The Rock Metropolitan Community Church (Chattanooga) * Metropolitan Community Church of Knoxville Texas * Exodus Metropolitan Community Church (Abilene) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Amarillo * Trinity Metropolitan Community Church (Arlington) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Austin * Metropolitan Community Church Of Corpus Christi * Dallas ** Promise Metropolitan Community Church ** Metropolitan Community Church of Greater Dallas * Harvest Metropolitan Community Church (Denton) * Metropolitan Community Church Of El Paso * Agape Metropolitan Community Church (Fort Worth) * Resurrection Metropolitan Community Church (Houston) * Church With A Vision MCC (Longview) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Lubbock * Metropolitan Community Church Of San Antonio * Central Texas MCC (Waco) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Wichita Falls Virgina * Metropolitan Community Church Of Northern Virginia (Fairfax) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Fredericksburg * New Life Metropolitan Community Church Of Hampton Roads (Portsmouth) * Metropolitan Community Church of Richmond * Metropolitan Community Church of the Blue Ridge (Roanoke) Washington * River Of Life Metropolitan Community Church (Kennewick) * Metropolitan Community Church Of Seattle * Emmanuel Metropolitan Community Church (Spokane) * New Heart MCC/UCC (Tacoma) * Metropolitan Community Church Of The Gentle Shepherd (Vancouver) * Rainbow Cathedral Metropolitan Community Church (Yakima) Wisconsin * Angels Of Hope Metropolitan Community Church (Green Bay) * Queer Church (Milwaukee) (This is '''NOT' vandalism. Its their actual name)'' ---- Europe Denmark Copenhagen * Markens Liljer - MCC England (Region 4) Bath * Living Springs MCC Birmingham * Journey MCC Bournemouth * MCC Bournemouth Brighton * Brightwaves MCC Brighton London * MCC of East London * MCC of North London * MCC of South London Manchester * MCC Manchester Newcastle * MCC Newcastle Torbay * MCC Torbay France (Region 4) Provence -Languedoc / Eglise Chrétienne oecuménique * MCC Montpellier Germany Hamburg * MCC Hamburg Köln (Cologne) * MCC Köln Stuttgart * Salz der Erde MCC Romania (Region 5) Bucharest * MCC Bucharest Scotland (Region 4) Edinburgh * Holy Trinity MCC Category:Metropolitan Community Churches